<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Act by aggiepuff, Whedonista93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047014">Opening Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff'>aggiepuff</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93'>Whedonista93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cracktastic Mega Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Cody Banks (2003), Lizzie McGuire (TV), That '70s Show, Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crossover, F/M, Pure Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still don’t get it!” Trina whines for the umpteenth time. “How did you meet Drake Parker? And why does he want you to open up for him? I mean, it’s only fair he gets to see what he’s missing out on before he picks you!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beck Oliver/Jade West, Natalie Connors/Cody Banks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cracktastic Mega Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opening Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still don’t get it!” Trina whines for the umpteenth time. “How did you meet Drake Parker? And why does he want <em> you </em> to open up for him? I mean, it’s only fair he gets to see what he’s missing out on before he picks you!”</p>
<p>Tori groans. “And I knew you’d say something like that.”</p>
<p>“So we showed him a video of you singing,” Andre continues.</p>
<p>“And he said that if you came anywhere near him, you wouldn’t even get tickets to the show,” Jade finishes, gleefully malicious.</p>
<p>“And besides,” Tori goes on, “we’re more of an opening act for the opening act.”</p>
<p>“Sort of,” Beck argues. “Technically they’re both headliners.”</p>
<p>Tori shrugs. “Fair.”</p>
<p>“Wait! Who else is performing?!”</p>
<p>Andre shrugs nonchalantly. “Italian popstar. Isabella something.”</p>
<p>Trina’s jaw drops. “The one who used to perform with that Paolo guy?”</p>
<p>Beck snaps and shoots a finger gun at her. “That’s the one. She’s actually super cool.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Jade glares. “If she’s so chill, why don’t you date her?”</p>
<p>“Oh, come off it, Jade,” Tori scoffs. “You liked her too.”</p>
<p>“You all <em> met </em> her?” Trina screeches. “How? The concert is like a month away.”</p>
<p>“She’s my sister-in-law,” Cat answers without looking up from her phone.</p>
<p>Trina freezes. “Do you have more than one brother?”</p>
<p>Cat nods. “Yeah, I have two.”</p>
<p>Trina slumps onto the couch. “Oh, good! Can you imagine a popstar like her being married to someone who got shot by a clown on a bus?”</p>
<p>“No,” Cat shakes her head. “That’s the one she’s married to. My other brother Alex is a jerk. No one would marry him. Daddy says they let him spend too much time with Mom’s mom when we were growing up, so now all he cares about is money.”</p>
<p>Trina gapes. “What the- I… whatever. Tori, you <em> have </em> to let me meet him. He’ll totally ask me to open if he saw me perform live!”</p>
<p>Tori lifts her hands in Trina’s direction, physically trying to ward off the verbal assault. “Trina, if you don’t stop whining, I will let Jade burn your tickets in front of you.”</p>
<p>Jade, to the surprise of absolutely no one, flicks a lighter on.</p>
<p>Trina squeaks and slaps her hands over her mouth.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em> “Natalie!” Cat launches herself off the stage and sprints toward the blonde at the back of the empty theater. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Natalie catches her easily and lets the happily chattering redhead drag her back to the stage. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Cat waves everyone over excitedly. “Guys! Come meet my sister-in-law Natalie!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jade lifts an eyebrow. “She looks like Lizzie McGuire.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Natalie smiles. “We get that a lot.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jade’s eyebrow goes higher. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Natalie shrugs. “There was this whole thing when we were teenagers. But anyway, Drake asked me to check you guys out. He seems to think you’d make a great opening act for our local summer lineup.” </em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hollywood!” Tori throws both arms in the air to a chorus of cheers. “We’re from Hollywood Arts, and we’ve loved performing for you tonight!”</p>
<p>Beck picks it up. “And now, it is our genuine pleasure to introduce the next act.”</p>
<p>Andre steps up next. “All the way from Rome.”</p>
<p>Cat bounces up next. “Isabella!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>